


Serenity Within Emptiness

by _rainkaku_ (MisuAme333)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisuAme333/pseuds/_rainkaku_
Summary: An au in where Itaru is a loner as a new transfer student in high school, while Chikage is the serious student council president.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 46
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Serenity Within Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHSCHOOL AU!!
> 
> -written for ChikaIta Week Day 6 (au Day)
> 
> -this is not the sequel for "A Bud of Jealousy", these two are different ChikaIta fanfics with different themes, thank you!

Itaru sighed as he walked alone in the school hallways with the endless chattering noises of random friend groups in the background. Unfortunately, Itaru doesn't belong in one of those 'friend groups'. 

If only he started his freshman year of highschool the same time as everyone else, then maybe he would've made some friends as well. 

.... Actually, maybe not. Sure he had the looks. But no matter what, he's still nothing but a hardcore gamer through and through. Even if he did manage to make some friends, it would be nothing but 'friends only in name'. As soon as those normal people find out his true self, they will just leave him. 

'I'm probably destined to be a loner forever.' Itaru thought. 

Having nowhere to go, he found himself on the school rooftop. Students usually don't go there so it was peaceful. If he was going to be alone, Itaru wanted to have a 'complete' private time like those usual highschool loners you see from games and anime. 

He took out his handheld console from his pocket and began playing. It was lunchtime so most students are busy with their own thing. No one would be able to disturb him. 

... Or so he thought. 

Unfortunately, the rooftop was one of the most frequently checked spots by the student council president. The rooftop is pretty calming sure, but he also wanted to see if there's no one violating school rules. 

The door opened, and Itaru turned around to see a third year student with cabbage-like hair and round glasses, the student council president, Chikage Utsuki, to be exact. 

"What are you doing here and not eating like everyone else, transfer student?" Chikage asked with a serious tone. 

Itaru gulped as he tried to hide his console behind his back. 

"... Just getting some fresh air." This is probably one of the most common excuses in the book when you're already exposed, yet Itaru's dumb mouth has to say this. 

How unlucky for him, Mr. President isn't stupid. His eyes made their way to Itaru's hands and grabbed the console, pretty harshly. 

"Mind explaining this, then...?"

Itaru was only able to stare in nervous silence. 'crap, I guess I'm exposed.'

Chikage stared at the blonde before letting out a sigh. 

"I'll be confiscating this, for now. Please come see me at the student council room after school."

Itaru didn't say anything and just watched as Chikage made his way back inside the building, with Itaru's handheld console in his hand.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Itaru fastened his steps for a bit on his way to the student council room. He wasn't really expecting that the president will just give his console back. At worse, Itaru will probably have to face a punishment.

'Ugh... Not too long after I started school, I get into trouble already, huh? So much for being a loner.'

He was a bit nervous since the president doesn't seem too friendly, but he wanted to get things over with, so he hurried anyway. Luckily, he's already familiarized with the campus so he knows the way to the student council room.

".... Excuse me?" Itaru politely said as he knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

Rumors were that President Utsuki can be cold and glares at the other students whenever they try to approach him. Those rumors made its way to Itaru's ears as well, so that can be even more nerve-wracking since he's here right now, standing in front of the student council room, one door away from the person, itself. 

' hey, a good-looking person cannot possibly be that scary right...?'

Itaru opened the door, and saw President Utsuki in a table, with his focus on all the student council work he's doing. 

"..... "

"... Chigasaki, correct?" Chikage started. 

"Yes, that's right." Itaru nodded in response. 

"With that matter from earlier, bringing and playing with a handheld console inside school premises is clearly a violation of rules. Were you not aware of that?"

Itaru just stared. With this situation, not answering may help since it tires out the other person. Upon knowing that Itaru probably won't answer, Chikage continued. 

"Since you're a new student who just transferred in, I'll be fine with not giving you any violation punishments. Instead.... "

Chikage held his words as he placed a bunch of student council papers and work that are needed to be done. Itaru looked at him confusedly.

"If you help out with these work, I'll give you back your console."

Itaru didn't know if he'd feel happy that he can get his console back, or be frustrated that he has to do all this work when he's not even a part of the student council. I mean, he do have all sorts of other games back in his house, so there's always this option of escaping this student council hell and go straight home but nope. He wants to atleast leave a better impression as a new student so he began doing the work needed.

The time went on and the two of them did the work in silence. Normally, Itaru just minds his own business. But somehow, this man from his sight gives off such a mysterious feel, he couldn't really help but ponder. 

He glanced around the student council room for a bit and noticed that other student council members are nowhere in sight. 

"If you're wondering about the other members, they're not here because they do their work separate from me." Chikage's voice broke Itaru's short thoughts, as he placed his gaze on the president's unfriendly face. 

'He probably has no friends... '

"..... I can tell that you're thinking something rude." Chikage looked the slightest bit offended, but this only amused the gamer boy. 

"Haha, that's just your imagination. " Itaru played it off with a smile. 

After a while, Itaru was finally done with the work he was assigned to do, his body was probably itching to get home by now. But there was actually also a part of him wanting to stay. 

"....... Can I get my console back now??"

"..... "

"President?"

"Oh... Sure, take it." Chikage seems to be thinking of something but Itaru broke it off. Itaru took his console and prepared to leave. Before he opened the door, he glanced at the president and wore a smile, a smile that he uses for public appearance, but also with a mix of a genuine one. 

"I'll be going now."

Chikage, however, didn't respond and just tried to focus on his tasks. 

'Wow. How unfriendly. '

Once Itaru has left, that's only when Chikage lifted his eyes from his work towards the door. He was somewhat interested in this transfer student. Aside from being someone who got in trouble early, aside from being someone who entered school in such a weird time, he's interested in Itaru Chigasaki as a whole. But he tried to shake off any form of curiosity as he doesn't interact with other students more than what's necessary.   
.  
.   
.   
The next morning, as always, Chikage went to school earlier than most students. Being alone is normal for him. The other members didn't really spent time with him since their president looks unapproachable. But what Chikage didn't expect is the moment he step inside the student council room, he'd be greeted by someone he didn't think to see so soon again. 

"Good morning, prez." The blonde greeted with a smile. There's Itaru, sitting in the room with much comfort, you'd think he's someone who goes to the student council room everyday. 

".... Chigasaki. What are you doing here?"

"You remembered my name. I'm flattered."

"I don't forget names easily. Especially names of students who causes trouble."

"Haha, ouch." 

Chikage was honestly confused why Itaru is here, he already got his console back after all. There's no reason why someone who violated a rule from yesterday will come back to this nerve-wracking place the next day, especially when there's clearly a cold person in here. 

"Again, what are you doing in here?" Chikage tried to sound cold, but his words surprisingly came out a bit softer.

"Hanging around." Itaru said with his smile not leaving his face. 

".... Excuse me?" 

"I'm just here to hang around." Itaru repeated. 

"The student council room is not a playground. Go to the library or something. " Chikage said as he put down his things. Itaru didn't say anything and just watched the Green haired man start his work for the day.   
.   
.   
This didn't end here. every day after that, Itaru began going to the student council room. Itaru didn't have anything else to do, after all. He doesn't have any friends anyway, so why not use his free time to be with this senpai?

"Good morning."

"You're here again..... "

Itaru just smiled and stared at him. Most of the time, there's just comfortable silence around the two. But sometimes, Itaru would strike up a conversation.

"Isn't it lonely being stuck here in this empty student council room most of the time?"

".... Rather than lonely, it's annoying with you coming here every single day."

"Well, I'm not doing anything, so isn't it fine?" 

"Actually, I would've preferred if you came here to help out or something instead of just staying." Chikage sighed. 

Itaru smiled, "Okay. I'll help out then."

"..... "

And so, every time Itaru comes to the student council room, he helps out with some of the president's work, rather than sitting in there, just chilling for the whole time.   
.  
.   
"They say you're cold and unapproachable. Do you just really glare the hell out of the students here?" Itaru asked another question. 

"...... No. Well yes, but only females."

"What? What's up with the discrimination, prez?"

"I don't like them." Chikage answered with a voice colder than ever. Itaru knew it was probably a personal reason, and he shouldn't dig more.   
.   
.   
.   
"Say, can I play games here?" Itaru asked out of nowhere. 

"What makes you think that you can?" 

"Well... we're alone here and all." Itaru said as he laughed. Chikage sighed. What kind of student casually asks the student council president if they can violate the rules? 

"How bold of you to ask the student council president directly. "

"ahhh, guess not. Well, I tri-"

"Do what you wish."

"Wait what?"

"...... " The old Chikage will never allow the students to break any of the school rules no matter what, no exemptions. However, he's clearly changed around this first year student. Chikage's grown a soft spot for him, since no one else ever tried to get this close with him. Heck, this gamer boy isn't normal. Itaru's the only person he could think off that casually approaches him despite knowing that he's an unfriendly person. 

Itaru never expected for the president to agree. All honesty, he just wanted to spend time with Chikage. He hesitated but slowly took out his handheld console. 

'Is this really fine.....?'

Chikage glanced at Itaru for a bit. The blonde's serious face when gaming is something else, really. He wonders if the only reason Itaru is coming to see him is to simply kill time. He wonders if he's just really bored. But why would he bother to come there everyday when he can game at home? 

Chikage decided that it was enough thinking for the day, and proceeded to finishing his work.   
.   
.   
The next day, Chikage expected for Itaru to be there in the room again, casually waiting for him. He goes there everyday without fail after all. 

However, instead of the blonde, he was greeted with the emptiness of the student council room. How weird. Itaru's usually there already. 

'Did he woke up late...?'

Chikage decided not to think much of it. If Itaru's late, he'll surely come after school. 

But when the time came, Chikage was once again greeted with nothing. He didn't really mind though. Itaru also has his own life, so maybe he was just busy that day, or just wanted to game. 

However, Itaru has completely stopped going to the Student Council room. He didn't come over the next day, or the day after that, or even for the whole week. Chikage was actually bothered by it. But he shouldn't be. After all, he was used to being alone, right? Itaru was just there to annoy him. 

Chikage was once again about to enter the student council room, but he noticed some noise from inside. 

'Maybe Chigasaki finally decided to show up...?' he opened the door and expected to see the blonde, but instead, he was greeted with another member. 

"Hello, President Utsuki." The student greeted and left, holding some paperwork. 

It was disappointing. Sad, even. 

Chikage has gotten used to seeing Itaru. He wanted to see his face, that smile which Chikage noticed to be a genuine one. But he was alone in the first place, so he just had to get used to the empty feeling again. 

... If he could.   
.   
.   
.   
The next few days continued with Itaru still nowhere in sight. Chikage couldn't hold it back. He had to know the reason why Itaru stopped coming to see him. He walked around the campus and checked the first years' classroom. Obviously, students were intimidated upon seeing him, but that didn't stop him. In fact, it was useful since they didn't bother him. 

He also checked the library and courtyard, but no sight. The school is pretty huge, so he couldn't really check each room one by one. That's when he thought of somewhere. 

His feet took him to that one place, that place where they met. He opened the door, and there, just like their first meeting, there's Itaru, getting 'fresh air' while playing games with his handheld console again. But this time, Itaru hasn't noticed Chikage's presence yet, and continued to play. 

Chikage approached him. He wanted to tap his back and say, 'You haven't learned your lesson, have you?' and confiscate his console once again. But instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"...... prez, is that you?"

"...... "

Itaru was sure Chikage came to ask his reason for stopping to come see him. 

"How unexpected. I didn't think you'd come see me yourself." 

"............ "

"..... I'm sorry. "

"Did something happen?"

"I'm making things bad for your name."

Itaru's reason was simple. Rumors are starting to spread on how the cold, mysterious and serious President started to befriend a good-for-nothing student with only his looks as his good point. Itaru should have expected this. He was a loner. He shouldn't have tried to approach Chikage just because he didn't have friends as well. Their positions at school are different, Chikage actually has a reputation as the student council president. 

"I was only there to annoy you anyway. Approaching you only made you hate me, right? I'm sorry."

Things were clear for Chikage now. He never expected for Itaru to worry about these things. Especially when he's someone who has the guts to be friendly with a third year student. 

"How stupid." Chikage finally said as Itaru wore a pained face. 

"haha, I know. In really am stupid to think we can have a close relationshi-"

"I don't dislike you, Chigasaki."

Itaru finally looked at Chikage directly into the eyes. After days of not seeing him, even avoiding him, Itaru smiled and laughed. 

"I love you too, President Utsuki."


End file.
